Display devices commonly include light-emitted diodes (LEDs), which provide a two-lead semiconductor light source. When a suitable voltage is applied to the light-emitted diodes, light is emitted. In some examples, display devices can include micro-LEDs that include arrays of microscopic LEDs that form individual pixel elements. The micro-LEDs can receive an analog signal to display images.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.